I am ready for love please lend me your heart
by trunksbizkitlover03
Summary: Trunks and Pan have been through many heart breaken relationships but what would happen if all of Trunks emotions and hopes were for a certain girl named PAN and didn't realize it till it was to late.


I am ready for love. Please lend me your heart.  
  
"Cassidy" he whispered his voice strangled, as if he wanted to stop but couldn't find the strength. Lowering himself to his knees, he pressed wet kisses against her skin and buried his face between her breasts, pushing the supple flesh against his cheeks.  
  
Her heart soared "I-I want you!"  
  
"No" he rasped "You don't even know what you want; you're. you're only sixteen.  
  
"Just love me"  
  
Suddenly he was above her, naked, hot, hard and sweating.  
  
She looked straight into his night darken eyes.  
  
"Tell me no" he begged, his breath uneven  
  
"I can't"  
  
"For Holy Sake Cassidy."  
  
"I love you!!"  
  
"Don't"  
  
"I'll always love you.."  
  
His face twisted in torment. "Cass. I can't make any promises." Oh hell I should be shot for this." And then, sweeping her legs apart with his knees.  
  
Her breath caught clinging to him as he moved, slowly at first, making her moan.  
  
_________  
  
"HA! I told you so" Pan yelled skidding around the cushion sofa dancing with her arms up and down and hair swinging as she stopped the video cassette making the theater system simmer down that was placed around the massive television screen.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken not only the man was a low, selfish Dog in the movie but you also owe me 50 zeni's!" Pan said smiling.  
  
"OH.. Please spare me the "typical man" speech. The girl was the total slut throughout the whole movie." Trunks argued back determine to keep his money and pride.  
  
"Well it is a known fact that 80% of men cheat at least once in there life with another woman for....Well what's that word you know the one that everyone seems to mention now and days .. Oh yes its SEX!!!! But of course for you it would be totally man cheated on man!" Pan giggled.  
  
Since about 22 years old Trunks finally realized or "say so" realized he was more interested in men standards. Pan notice Trunks way of looking at men around clubs and parties but never mention it till he told her his big secret. It was hard for him to deal with such a big issue but he manage to keep it a secret to his family and friends except Pan. For some reason or another he could trust Pan with his secret till that one day he could face his family and put away his pride.  
  
"Well if that so! Why have I never been cheated on huh?" he asked amused she knew such knowledge of static's probably coming from a Seven-Teen magazine.  
  
"Oh that's to easy. All men gravel at your feet being President of C.C. and envy you to much. Besides if I'm correct you're the heartbreaker in relationships. It seems you can never keep a commitment!" Pan said confidently picking up the popcorn bowl they shared during the movie.  
  
"Don't. joke around Panny. You know the reasons why I can't stay with them." Trunks said helping her pick up the soda and crumbs spreaded around the sofa.  
  
"Oh yea. I guess it really does matter what size penis they do have." She joked once more.  
  
"Well that's does play some role in it. But I mean it is a competition to beat me in that department with my sayian heritage and all. I love my meat spicy and tender. But that's beside the point. I can't get to serious because I'm not ready to let the whole world know I'm the richest eligible bachelor on earth that is and I quote...forcing his index finger up and down "GAY"  
  
"Ok Trunksie. I give you 10 points there but you really need to open up soon or its going to bite you in the ass sooner or later." Pan stated walking upstairs into her bedroom.  
  
She never understood Trunks motives but she knew how broken hearted he was to be the heartbreaker especially with Mark. She sighed remembering it like it was yesterday.  
  
BACKFLASH.__________  
  
"I. had to.. Panny" he cried tears flowing freely down his red puffy cheeks.  
  
"He. he.. was the only guy .. That .. That." his breath choked up inside him.  
  
"SHH.. Trunks its going to be alright!" she hugged tightly not letting go of the strong sayian in her hands. She would of never thought in her whole life she would be the one hugging him dearing a break up relationship crying true tears. It was always her crying on his strong shoulder over some guy who rip her heart in two. She rubbed his back soothing him making them both fall on there knees inside his large office. The rain poured hard on the window panels as hard as Trunks tears that stream down his face and on to her shoulder. They kneeled on the hard expensive marble floor for hours as he sobbed never letting go.  
  
______________END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Pan form a tear to her eye remembering the night. If there was anyone beside herself that loved Trunks more than anything it was Mark. The dark hair brown eye man was the perfect sweet guy for anyone. But unfortunately Trunks couldn't hold onto him for long with his mother speculations and the media bothering them he had no choice in that matter.  
  
She wiped a tear away and gently layed on her bed falling asleep in the warmth of the massive bed.  
  
******OK I KNOW THIS IS REALLY SHORT BUT SPARE ME OK. I KNOW ALL OF YOU THINKING WHATS WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE. BUT YOU'LL FIND OUT SOONER OR LATER SO PLZ REVIEW AND KEEP IN TOUCH. 


End file.
